thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
36th Hunger Games
As Eero Nitya enters the arena, she can see everything. Although since the arena is a grassland with cliffs at the edge of the arena so no tribute can escape, it seems like it goes on for a thousand miles. An announcer comes over the intercom and says," Greetings tributes, welcome to the 36th Annual Hunger Games. Only one of you can survive. Fight, courage, and honor and your victory will be remembered, as well as your sacrifice. The games shall begin at the sound of the cannon. May the odds be ever in your favor. The countdown will commence, now." Eero only has ten seconds to gain her bearings. She looks for her district partner, and by the time she finds him, the cannon has already fired and the tributes are off their pedestals and start killing each other. All the tributes run to the cornucopia. By this point the district 1 male has already grabs his sword and slashes open the twelve year old from 5's stomach open, but he is still alive. The twelve year old doesn't stand a chance because the male from 1 has already stabbed him in the back, twice. As Eero watches 4 tributes being murdered, she grabs a knife and a backpack and starts running. She get's tripped by the male from 2. As the male from 2 punches her in the face, he gets a knife in the back from the district 7 female, giving Eero a chance to run into the grasslands that awaits her. She looks back and sees a horrific site. The girl from district 9 that she met in training tries to escape but she gets a spear into the back.Eero can’t look back. She decides to move on. ' ' Eero has been running for a long time and she thinks it would be wise to stop and let herself rest. When she sits down she opens her pack and finds a rope, matches, and a water canteen full of water. As she’s resting, ten cannons go off. Now that she doesn’t have to hear the screams of innocent children being slaughtered, she decides to take a nap. She is awoken by the anthem playing for the fallen tributes. Up in the sky is both the tributes from 3, Both the tributes from 4, the male from 5, the female from 6, both from 7, the female from 9, and the female from 12. ' ' When she wakes up she finds a sword sticking right in front of her face. The only one who she remembers getting a sword was, the male from 1. It was the careers, they found her. As she struggles to find her knife, the careers have already thrown out threats. Eero finally finds her knife and gets over fast and stabs the male from 1 in the leg, get’s up and stabs the district 1 female in the neck, killing her in an instant. She runs away and the rest of the careers chase after her. Eero leads the careers to a cliff. As the district 2 male chucks his axe at Eero, she ducks and throws her knife at the district 2 male’s head. As Eero sneaks away she hears two cannons go. Leaving only 12 tributes left, and only one comes out on top. ' ' A couple days went by and no cannons go. As Eero walks alongside a cliff, someone tackles her and they both fall down the cliff. When falling, Eero finds a ledge and grabs hold. She grabs the tribute’s arms and doesn’t look down.She looks at the tributes face, Eero realizes it’s the girl from 10. Eero is slipping and thinks to herself,”She is going to die.” The girl from 10 yells let me go. Eero does what she is told and let’s go. A cannon sounds for the deceased tribute. As Eero get’s to the top of the cliff, she keeps on walking, not thinking of what just happened. Night roles in fast and a thunder storm brews. With thunder rumbling and lightning striking trees only means one thing. The gamemakers are up to no good. In the middle of the storm, Eero can hear the anthem playing for the fallen tributes. What is shown his very pleasing. Two careers dead with a strong tribute who scored a high score in the training, all of them, dead. The next day, Eero is walking through a field full of daisies, roses, and violets. What she doesn’t know is that there is a tribute hiding in the flowers. While walking through the flowers, the tribute grabs Eero’s foot and pulls her down. They get into a brawl and Eero started stabbing the tribute repeatedly until the cannon sounds. Finally she stopped, and she couldn’t tell who the tribute was. It was a mixture of blood and dirt. Eero then realized the tributes name. It was Rendwick from district 9. Right after the cannon sounded the announcer came on and said,” Attention tributes, oxygen levels are going down, at the cornucopia you will find a respirator to give you the air you need, we plan to be generous host.” ' ' The next day, almost every tribute still left in the game are at the cornucopia waiting for something to happen. Finally, the girl from 11 goes and runs up to the cornucopia with masks on it. The male from 1 comes out of the grasslands and starts chasing her. The girl from 11 grabs the mask and dodges the sword swung by the male from 1. As she runs away, she steps on a mine and explodes. A cannon sounds. The male from 1 picks up the mask that the girl from 11 dropped. The male from 1 challenges the other tributes to come out of their hiding places and challenge him. Tributes start to stand up and run to the cornucopia. Mines start to go off and tributes all over start to kill each other. This reminds Eero like day 1 at the bloodbath. The girl from 5 Grabs a masks but then gets slashed by the girl from 2. Eero runs to the cornucopia to find that there is no more masks. The male from 12 tries to kill Eero, while she’s running, the male from 12 steps on a mine and explodes. The explosion sent Eero flying. When Eero get’s up she sees the mask that used to belong to the male from 12. It’s all bloody but she didn’t really care because she cares about her life on the line. ' ' While she’s running she hears three more cannons go off. The announcers say that the oxygen is back to normal so the remaining tributes take their mask off. By the time it’s night time the anthem for the fallen appears in the sky. Who died is the female from 5, the male from 6, the male from 8, the female from 11, and the male from 12. Later that night the male from 1 comes from one side and kills the male from 11 out of nowhere. The final four are all in different sections of the arena. Another thunder storm is coming but this one seems different a little. It starts raining acid on the tributes. Once Eero realizes that the rain is acid, a cannon goes off. Eero is now running for her life trying to find a safe place to hide. The safest place was inside the cornucopia. ' ' The rain is still going and already two tributes are dead. The female from 2, and the male from 10. A couple hours later the acid rain stops. Eero comes out of the cornucopia and finds all the clouds are gone. She starts walking towards the pedestal where she started. Eero here's rustling coming from the field of flowers. Out of nowhere, the male from 1 comes out of the field with a bloody face from the acid and his sword. The male from 1 and Eero exchange a few words, hurtful words that is. The male from 1 takes a cheap swing at Eero, and misses. Eero throws her knife at his shoulder, and tackles him to the ground. They get into a fight and Eero grabs the sword that The male from 1 dropped and stabbed him in the chest. Eero gets off The male from 1 and a cannon sounds for the dead tribute. The announcer comes on and says,” Ladies and Gentleman, may I present the victor of the 36th Hunger Games.”